MI RESPUESTA
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: 100 palabras alas que Naruto y Sakura les dan un significado especial.


**MI RESPUESTA**

**Una pequeña disculpa a todos los que esperan mi el siguiente capítulo de mi fic Esas cosquillas que se sienten lo que pasa es que la primera parte de ese cap. se está alargando muchísimo más de lo que me imaginaba e hilar tantas ideas se me ha complicado un poco sin embargo es una promesa que en esta semana lo tendrán sin falta espero no decepcionarlos y les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews este fic es una pequeña compensación por la espera del otro gracias por su atención espero lo disfruten.**

**1.-Borrador**

Ahí sobre la playa, dos nombres en la arena. Sakura observa y sabe en su interior que nada de eso es verdad, el amor-si es que alguna vez hubo tal cosa-se trata de dos, y en el caso de los nombres escritos en la arena de aquella playa, si alguien amó alguna vez fue sólo ella, por eso lo borra y corre esperando que las olas se lleven consigo aquel pasado que alguna vez aprisionó su alma por que Sakura sabe que por eso los escritores hacen un borrador antes de publicar así cuando dejan de amar una idea-y ella sabe que lo que amó de él era precisamente una idea.-la borran y pueden cambiarla por algo que realmente valga toda la pena.

**2.-Satisfecho**

Naruto no suele tener un apetito mesurado, por lo regular doce o trece o más platos de ramen suele satisfacer su voraz apetito, come y come y nada lo detiene, sin embargo cuando Sakura suele acompañarlo a comer él apetito del rubio se conforma con un solo plato de Ramen y la cálida compañía de la medi-nin, y el ojiazul sonríe, es en esos momentos en que realmente se siente satisfecho.

**3.-Verdades**

Sai es muy listo, por eso reto a Sakura, por que esperaba esa reacción de ella, por que sabía que ella correría a buscar a Naruto sin importarle nada más, por que él sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar solo a ese joven que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo le había robado el corazón a la Haruno, él sabía que ella quería protegerlo, él sabía que ella lo amaba aunque ella todavía dudara, él ya sabía toda la verdad detrás del dolor de esos dos.

**4.-Estupidez**

Naruto suele ser tonto y sus comentarios cuando habla sin pensar rebasan el límite de la estupidez, Sakura lo sabe, Kakashi lo sabe, Yamato, Sai y toda la aldea de Konoha lo sabe, así como también saben que la única que podría frenar cualquiera de esos impulsos de estupidez es una chica de cabellos rosados y hermosos ojos color jade.

**5.-Promesa de por vida**

Sakura sabía que la promesa hecha por Naruto hecha dos años y medio atrás le rompía el corazón a él y la ataba a ella para protegerlo, por eso cuando lo encontró en busca de Sasuke después de enterarse de sus sentimientos por medio de Sai, decidió prometerle que serían los dos quienes recuperarían a Sasuke y después de eso lo beso prometiéndole amarlo para toda la eternidad.

**6.-Las flores y el sol**

Naruto es como el sol, radiante, lleno de vida, cálido, Sakura es como las flores, bellas, con entereza pero delicadas a la vez, y todo el mundo sabe, y todo el mundo comprende, que las flores siempre seguirán al sol y este siempre las hará crecer.

**7.-Pérdida**

Sakura suele tener pesadillas, pesadillas que la persiguen en la noche y no la dejan en paz atormentando sus pensamientos de día, y en estas pesadillas Naruto es el protagonista, ella sueña con el kyubi destruyendo a su amigo, con el akatsuki tratando de matarlo para obtener al zorro de nueve colas sellado dentro de él…Sakura suele tener pesadillas y se levanta todas las noches llorando pues en todas ellas irremediablemente termina perdiendo a quién más ama, todo ello se trata de Naruto y de cómo lo puede perder.

**8.-Destrucción**

Naruto ama a Sakura, y por ello el sabe que no hay droga más adictiva ni enfermedad más invasiva y cruel, por que sólo el amor te hace tan adicto que hagas lo que hagas no podrás dejar de serlo jamás, ni hay enfermedad tan cruel que te lleve hasta el borde de la máxima locura y te lastime tanto como para autodestruirte de esa manera.

**9.-Cielo**

A Sakura le gusta mirar el cielo, por que es de un azul tan puro y cristalino que lo único que puedes pensar es que en él todo es auténtico y eso la hace sentirse en paz consigo misma, por eso a Sakura le gusta mirar los ojos de Naruto pues ellos son de ella su cielo particular.

**10.-Dolor**

Nunca ambos sintieron tanto dolor como cuando al ver al otro llorar se les partió el corazón, por eso ambos quieren hacer feliz al otro, por eso cuando Naruto y Sakura se toman de la mano saben que ambos pueden curar sus heridas si están juntos.

**Lo sé, lo sé horrible del asco, jejejeje mi empeño y mi inspiración están lamentables chicos discúlpenme se supone son cien palabras espero mejorar para las próximas. Gracias por leer hasta acá jejejeje.**


End file.
